Breathing Again
by SarkLover
Summary: LAST CHAPTER NOW UP! AU, SS
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alias characters so don't sue me!! I wish I did own them though. By the way, Adrienne Bristow is of my own creation! As are characters who will be coming in future chapters. I think.  
  
A/N: This is my second story and the idea just came to me as I was trying to get to sleep last night. I know I need to update my other story, but I wanted to write this down before I forgot it so don't worry I will update 'You're Cute But I'll Pass' as soon as I know where it's going. R&R!!  
  
Summary: Ok this might get kind of confusing but bear with me here. Sydney has never worked for SD-6, just the CIA. Her father, Vaughn, Weiss, Marshall, and Will all work for the CIA, also. Her mother actually did die and Sark is not a terrorist/assassin. Well, I think that should be pretty much it so enjoy!  
  
Breathing Again  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
Sydney stared in shock at the picture on the computer screen.  
  
"Aidan?" she whispered.  
  
"Agent Bristow?" Kendall looked confused. "Do you know this man?"  
  
"What? Oh. Umm. no. I don't know him. I've never seen him before."  
  
Sydney knew it was a weak lie, but it seemed that Kendall accepted it. It wasn't like she could tell the room that she really did know him. And how she knew him.  
  
"Well. You're going to need to get to know him. This man, Aidan Sark, is the son of an international weapons dealer. As far as we know, Sark has no knowledge of his father's dealings. Your job, Agent Bristow, is to get close to Mr. Sark so we can get close to his father. We're sending you in alone as a new intern at the office where Sark works, in D.C." Kendall looked as stony as he always did, showing nothing.  
  
"For how long?" Sydney asked.  
  
"As long as we need you to be there. I'm sure you can find someone to take care of Adrienne while you're gone."  
  
"Sydney?" She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see her dad looking at her. "I can take Adrienne for a while, if it's alright with you of course. I'd like to spend more time with my granddaughter."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I'm sure she'll be ok. Kendall, when do I leave?"  
  
"Your plane leaves in three hours. Marshall will go over the tech with you."  
  
"Dad, can you pick Adrienne up in one and a half hours? I should be ready by then."  
  
"Sure, sweetheart. I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. Thanks a lot."  
  
/// Three and a Half Hours Later \\\  
  
Sydney sat in the airplane seat, fidgeting as the rough fabric scraped her back through her shirt. She knew she would never be able to sleep, although she would probably need it. She had too much to think about; too much to plan.  
  
The most important being how she was going to work right next to the man she had loved in college and the father of her 9-year-old daughter. How would she keep it a secret from Aidan? And how was she supposed to keep the fact that she knew him, very well at that, from the CIA?  
  
As the captain's voice came over the speaker telling everyone that he was turning the seat belt sign off, Sydney sighed. This flight was going to take a long time. Unfortunately, that gave her time to think about things. Things she hadn't thought about in 10 years.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it's not very well developed yet, but it's coming along. I have school this week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update until Friday or so, but maybe you'll be lucky! Plus Alias is on tonight. enough said! As always, R&R!! Gracias, thanks, whatever! 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alias characters so don't sue me!! I wish I did own them though, but I don't have that good of an imagination!  
  
A/N: Well, I had some time to update today so that's what I'm doing! Thanks so much to everyone who posted positive reviews!! Keep them coming! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you all, but I don't think it should. Just remember that in this story. Sark is not a terrorist! As always, R&R!!  
  
Breathing Again  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
/// Washington, DC * The Next Day \\\  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sydney don't leave me. Please don't go."  
  
"I have to go, Sark."  
  
"But why? Why do you have to leave me? I love you, Syd."  
  
"I need to leave. You may think I'm being selfish, and maybe I am. But I can't stay here any longer, Aidan. Just know that I love you, ok?" She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Goodbye, Sark."  
  
Sydney picked up her suitcase and shut the door behind her. Sark spoke into the emptiness.  
  
"I love you, too, Syd. I'll never stop loving you. Ever."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
10 years later and Sark still couldn't believe that she'd left him. Even though 9 years ago he found out that she'd been working for the CIA and still was, which explained all of her absences. His friend in the government would tell him that, and only that. He wished he knew more: how she was doing, if she was still working for the CIA, if she was married, etc.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. His secretary stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Mr. Sark? The new intern is here."  
  
"Ok, Jessica, send her in."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The door shut and Sark cursed under his breath. He hadn't looked over the new intern's file yet. He just hoped that this one wouldn't be as bad as the last 5 or 6 or so. His company had a bad luck streak with interns; they never stayed more than 2 weeks. Unluckily, he was always put in charge of the new ones. Rummaging through the files on his desk he found the intern's and opened it. His blue eyes immediately widened.  
  
"It can't be."  
  
The door knob turned and in walked the woman who had loved and left him 10 years ago.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
/// \\\  
  
Sydney had debated what to say to Sark when she saw him. Should she tell hiim that he was a father? She was still undecided when she reached the personnel manager's secretary.  
  
"Your name please?"  
  
"Sydney Bristow."  
  
The CIA hadn't given Sydney an alias or a disguise on this mission because as far as they knew, nobody in DC knew her. For Sydney this was a plus because she didn't have to hide from Sark or explain things to him. Yet.  
  
"Oh yes, you're the new intern."  
  
"That's right, Ms.?"  
  
"Denny."  
  
"Ms. Denny, right."  
  
"Ok well I'll go tell Mr. Sark that you're here."  
  
Sydney immediately stiffened as the secretary walked out of the room. Kendall hadn't told her that Sark was the one in charge of personnel.  
  
"Well, better now than never." She said to no-one in particular.  
  
The secretary was standing at the door. "Excuse me? Did you say something Ms. Bristow?"  
  
"Oh! No, I didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh ok. Well, Mr. Sark will see you now."  
  
Sydney wondered if Sark knew she was the new intern yet as she followed the secretary down the hall. This could be interesting, she thought, and smirked. Slowly turning the doorknob the secretary had pointed out, she saw Sark staring up at her, deep blue eyes widened. At that moment she had a terrible urge to run to him and kiss him, but somehow she resisted and stood still where she was. Sark spoke and his voice washed over her, calming her nerves.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
/// \\\  
  
A/N: I hope it wasn't too terribly disappointing! Hopefully not! Well you know what to do. but just in case you really don't. it's time to REVIEW!! So click in the little purplish box in the bottom left hand corner and write your (hopefully good) review! Gracias! 


	3. Not Ready Yet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alias characters so don't sue me!! I wish I did own them though, but I don't have that good of an imagination!  
  
A/N: Aha! The long awaited chapter is finally here! And I'm not necessarily sure you're going to like it either! I've been writing the next two chapters (which means this one and the next!) all this week and now that it's Friday I finally have the chance to update! So this chapter's pretty short but the next one's longer. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, in case you've forgotten: Adrienne is Sydney's daughter!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
Breathing Again  
  
Chapter 3: Not Ready Yet  
  
//// \\\\  
  
"Long time no see, Aidan."  
  
Sark stared at her. "Is that all you have to say to me after 10 years Syd?"  
  
Sydney sighed. "No, of course not. I have a lot to say." She paused. It was hard to go on. "Starting with part of the reason I left in the first place. Sark, I was working-"  
  
"-with the CIA." They said at the exact same time. Sydney started.  
  
"WHAT? How? How did you know that?"  
  
"I didn't find out until after you left, if that's what you're asking. My friend works in the government here and he owed me a big favor."  
  
Sydney dropped into a chair. "Well this certainly puts a different spin on things."  
  
"What do you mean Syd?" He genuinely looked confused.  
  
"I needed to give you a reason. Well. One reason. I came in here planning to give you that, but you already know. It makes things different. I don't know if I'm making any sense. It's hard to explain Sark."  
  
"Why don't you just explain it all and get it over with?"  
  
"It's more complicated than that. If I explained it to you I would end up having to explain it to my dad and everyone at the CIA, among other people." Sydney said, thinking of Adrienne.  
  
"Wait? You're here on a mission?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
Sark looked at Sydney with a sadness in his eyes that she couldn't understand the reason for. He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair.  
  
"Well I guess we'd better pretend we don't know each other then." He stood up and opened the door, showing her through with a wave of his hand. "I'll give you a tour Ms. Bristow. It is Ms, isn't it?"  
  
Sydney stared into his eyes, not knowing that the same sadness in his blue ones was mirrored in her brown ones. "Yes," she whispered. "It is."  
  
//// \\\\  
  
Sark immediately regretted giving Sydney a tour of the offices himself. His male co-workers gave Sydney leering stares that, on the outside, he pretended to ignore, but inside he felt like punching them in the face. He felt like a jealous boyfriend.  
  
Sitting in his office later that day, Sark also knew that no matter how hard he tried, his feelings for Sydney Bristow would not go away.  
  
"I love you, too, Syd. I'll never stop loving you. Ever."  
  
//// \\\\  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: OK, I know it's kind of short, but it'll have to do for now. The next chapter will have a conversation with Sydney and Adrienne, though. Or at least, I'm pretty sure it will. Anyway, you know what to do now! If you don't know well then I'll help you. REVIEW!! 


	4. The Disk

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ALIAS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!  
  
A/N: Well then. This is (obviously) the next chapter! Well I was going to type this up right after I finished doing the last one but I had to go to a  
football game so now that I'm back, you're going to be lucky and have  
another wonderful chapter. This one should hopefully be longer than the last one. And I'm going to shut up now so you can get on to the next part  
of my wonderful story!!  
  
More: I'm sorry but I had to add these. For one, I don't believe I've mentioned this before, but Sydney and Vaughn are together at the moment. I didn't want to make it that way, but later on it will fit in with some of  
the story line. Well, that's it. Enjoy!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
BREATHING AGAIN  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE DISK PART 1  
  
//// \\\\  
  
For the next two weeks, Sydney was happy. Although she only got to talk to Adrienne and Vaughn on the phone every other night the people at the office were friendly and she'd made a lot of friends to keep her mind off of things at home in L.A.  
  
But she hadn't forgotten her mission. From day one Sydney listened to office gossip and found out that Mr. Sark Sr. stopped by the office often to talk with his son. Rebecca Denny, Aidan's secretary, had turned out to be very helpful. While the two were talking once, Rebecca told Sydney that Aidan's father, the past five times he had visited, had brought a disk with him into Aidan's office, always when his son was somewhere else. When Mr. Sark left the office, he threw the disk in the trashcan in her office.  
  
Sydney asked when was the last time Mr. Sark had done this and Rebecca proved to be even more helpful.  
  
"Just yesterday, Sydney. I believe you had the day off."  
  
"Yes, I did. Hey Rebecca, do you by any chance have that disk that he threw out?"  
  
"Yeah sure. It should be in that trash can over there."  
  
"Thank you so much." Once again Sydney was grateful for how nice people were here.  
  
"Anytime, Syd."  
  
After a few seconds of searching through the discarded papers, Sydney found the black floppy disk. She walked over to her temporary desk three rooms away and turned on her computer, inserting the disk. When she opened it, it was blank!  
  
Mr. Sark must have put whatever was on this on Aidan's computer, Sydney thought. There was no way she could check during the day; she would have to try tonight.  
  
//// \\\\  
  
Getting into the office building was easy. Sydney simply used her worker's ID. If anyone questioned why she was in at 10 o'clock she could simply say that she was getting some work done. The door to Sark's office was unlocked so she closed and locked it behind her, flicking on the light switch at the same time. A British voice came from the couch on the left side of the room.  
  
"Syd? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sark?" Sydney whirled around. "Well, I could ask you the same question."  
  
Sark smiled before answering. "Well, it's my office isn't it?"  
  
Sydney stopped herself from saying what she was about to say and shut her mouth. He did have a point.  
  
"I supposed you're doing something for the CIA," Sark continued. "I hope you're not investigating me!?" He smirked.  
  
"No-" Sydney was cut off by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey mama!"  
  
Sydney sighed. Her daughter couldn't have called at a worse time. She had to keep Sark from figuring out exactly whom she was talking to.  
  
"Hello, Adrienne. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, you didn't call me earlier like you always do and I needed help with my Spanish homework!"  
  
Sydney risked a quick glance at Sark. He was waiting patiently on the couch, drumming his fingers on the armrest. She smiled at him then turned back around.  
  
"Listen Adrienne. If Michael's there then could you ask him to help you? He's a whiz at Spanish."  
  
"OK! He's talking with Papaw right now."  
  
"Well could you put Michael on the phone?"  
  
"OK! I love you mom!"  
  
"Love you, too Adry. Be good, okay?"  
  
"I will! Here's Uncle Michael!"  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Sydney held up a finger to Sark and mouthed the words "One minute". He nodded and went back to drumming his fingers.  
  
"Syd honey. What's up?" Vaughn's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Hey Vaughn. Listen, I need to know if I have clearance to tell anyone details on this op."  
  
"What? Who needs to know? Oh wait. You want to tell the son, don't you?"  
  
"Exactly."  
"Why Syd? Is it completely necessary?"  
  
"Yes, Vaughn. I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't." Sometimes Sydney hated how stubborn her boyfriend could be. "I need to get into some files and I can't do it without him knowing."  
  
"OK hold on a sec." Sydney could hear muffled voices in the background as Vaughn talked to her father. Then he came back.  
  
"Sydney. You have clearance. But only what he needs to know."  
  
"Thanks Vaughn. I'll let you know what I find out."  
  
"Okay. And come back soon, Syd. Adrienne misses you. I miss you."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm trying. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye. I love you."  
  
Sydney hung up. Vaughn might think that the reason she hadn't said, "I love you," back was because Aidan was in the room and she would let him. But the truth was she wasn't exactly sure that she was in love with him anymore.  
  
She looked over at Sark who met her gaze curiously.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh, just my co-workers daughter, and then my co-worker." The lying came easily to Sydney.  
  
"Oh well you seemed to be pretty friendly with this 'Michael'. Is he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Sydney admitted. Sark looked shocked for a few seconds but then quickly hid his impression. If Sydney didn't know him so well she would have missed that quick look of jealousy. As it was, she wished she had missed it. She didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
"Oh. So what were you talking about?"  
  
"I'm allowed to tell you some stuff about why I'm here for the CIA." Sydney sat down on the couch beside him. She knew this was going to be hard for Sark. His father had never been around when he was younger and she could tell that now he was visiting him more often, Aidan was happier. She wasn't sure how he would take her news.  
  
"Listen Aidan. The CIA is investigating your father as the leader of a group of terrorists specializing in weapons dealing. I don't know any other way to break it to you. But I do want to say that I'm sorry."  
  
Sark sat on the couch, staring, but not necessarily staring at any one certain thing. He took the news silently and he and Sydney sat quiet for almost three minutes and then suddenly, silently, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Sydney pulled him close and held him as he held her back. After an hour of not talking they fell asleep in each other's arms. And to Sydney, it felt right.  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: Well there it was! I hope you liked it! This is actually a lot longer than I had originally written it but it just turned out like that. This way, it makes up for the last chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going next with this plus there's this dance that I'm going to tomorrow so I might not be able to update in the next couple of days, possibly a week. I'm sorry!! Well while you're waiting you can just leave tons of reviews!! Yay! So REVIEW!! 


	5. Discovery

Disclaimer: As said before, I don't own Alias or any of its characters, etc.  
  
A/N: Yay! New chapter up! Hope it doesn't disappoint you all since I'm writing this at school!  
  
~Breathing Again~ ~Chapter 5: Discovery~  
  
Sydney woke to the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She looked at the old fashioned clock over the door- 4:30.  
  
"Damn" she muttered, rummaging through her coat pockets for her cell phone. She had to move very carefully because Sark's blonde head was still resting on her shoulder.  
  
She finally found the phone and flipped it open, pressing the 'talk' button.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered.  
  
"SYDNEY!" A voice screamed so loudly in her hear that Sydney had to hold the phone away for a few seconds.  
  
"Vaughn, is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me!" He sounded angry but Sydney was just thankful that he wasn't screaming anymore.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Syd? I've tried calling you like 9 times and you haven't picked up!"  
  
"Hmmm let's see. If its 4:30 in the morning here right now then I can't imagine where I must have been Vaughn," Sydney said sarcastically. "Oh wait, I've got it now! I must have been sleeping. Interesting."  
  
"Not funny, Syd. Where are you anyway?"  
  
"The office," she said simply.  
  
"Yours or his?" Vaughn still sounded angry.  
  
"If by his you mean Aidan's then yes, his office."  
  
"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT THERE?"  
  
"If you were in my situation you would've done the same Vaughn. You know you would."  
  
"Sydney I'm starting to think that you're being more than friendly with Sark right now."  
  
Sydney laughed silently. If Vaughn could see where she was right now he would be even angrier.  
  
Vaughn, the only time I've been 'more than friendly' with Aidan was when I was in college, OK?" Sydney said without thinking.  
  
"What? What are you talking about Syd?"  
  
"Damn," Sydney cursed. Rather loudly in fact. Sark opened his eyes.  
  
"Who're you talking to, Syd?"  
  
Sydney put a finger to his lips to keep him from saying more, but it was too late. Vaughn had heard.  
  
"HE'S THERE WITH YOU?! SYD YOU'RE ON A MISSION! YOU CAN'T BE SLEEPING AROUND!"  
  
"I am NOT sleeping with him like that so shut up Vaughn! You're being way too overprotective."  
  
Sark looked at her questioningly but she turned her back on him.  
  
"Listen Vaughn I think you need to calm down."  
  
"Sydney you spent the entire night with the guy you're supposed to be tailing! You can at least tell me you got some information on his father!"  
  
Sydney looked meaningfully at Sark. He got the hint and left the room to stand outside the door.  
  
"Vaughn. He just learned that his father kills people for a living. I mean, come on, give him some slack."  
  
"Are you choosing him over me?"  
  
"Vaughn I'm not choosing anyone! Stop taking this so seriously. It's not that big of a deal!"  
  
"It is to me Syd! Look Kendall has a briefing in a couple of minutes so I have to go. Bye."  
  
Sydney didn't say anything, she just hung up. It was so like Vaughn to have to go in the middle of a fight. It happened so often that sometimes she wondered why they were still together.  
  
She opened the door for Sark and he walked back in and leaned against the desk.  
  
"So? Was that your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes actually, it was."  
  
"He didn't sound so happy."  
  
"No he wasn't. In fact, he was kind of pissed."  
  
"Really?" Sark lifted his eyebrows and smirked and Sydney couldn't help laughing.  
  
"You always make me laugh Aidan."  
  
"And is that a good thing?"  
  
"Of course it is." She stepped forward and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"So listen, Syd. Why'd you come to my office in the first place?" Sark asked as they pulled away from eachother (almost reluctantly).  
  
Sydney tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure if you want to know."  
  
"Syd if this is all about my dad then I think I do want to know."  
  
She sighed. "Can I use your computer?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
She sat down and waited for the computer to start up. Then she scanned over all of the files quickly, looking for anything unusual. When Sark, who had been watching behind her, suddenly pointed at the screen, Sydney jumped.  
  
"There," he said, "I don't think I've ever named anything in Spanish before."  
  
Sydney looked at the file he pointed to. "Mis esquemas," she read aloud. "Good job Sark. I think you found it."  
  
"Well what exactly is it?" He laughed as Sydney opened the file. "Well that's convenient," he muttered," it's all in Spanish."  
  
"That won't be a problem."  
  
Sark smiled at Sydney. That was one of the things he loved about her: she always had some kind of secret talent that he hadn't figured out yet.  
  
Sydney smiled back, but after a while her smile turned to a frown as she read the file.  
  
"Oh my god." Sydney's eyes started to fill with tears. As she finished translating the short document she got up, the chair falling backwards. Sydney ran out of the door and all the way down the nine flights of steps to the garage, and drove out of that place as fast as she could.  
  
Sark knew better than to go after her; when Sydney was angry she liked to be alone. Instead he put his chair right side up again so he could read the computer screen.  
  
Nosotros tenemos confirmación que Irina Derevko está vivo y en ocultación. Tiene una hija quen está asequible a nosotros. Tomaís SB como pronto como  
posible.  
-David Sark  
  
Sark had taken Spanish in grade school but he didn't know enough of it to translate the letter. He did have an online dictionary though. Soon he had a rough translation printed out of what his father had written. He read it aloud to himself.  
  
We have confirmation that Irina Derevko is alive and in hiding. She has a  
daughter who is accessible to us. Take SB as soon as possible.  
--David Sark  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N : Dun dun dun. haha. OK ! Done. for now. Well not done with the story but you know what I mean. You'd better like it cuz I tuned out during English and Spanish for that. Oh and by the way, the first Spanish thing means 'My Plans'. Anyway. REVIEW!!! 


	6. Numb

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything to do with Alias. Except for Season 1 on DVD and a couple of the prequel books.  
  
A/N: New chapter! Spanish is really boring and I had time to write this so you're just lucky! Thanks for all the reviews. 2 so far! Anyway, the song I used is 'Numb' by Linkin Park and I don't own that either. Duh.  
  
~Breathing Again~ ~Chapter 6: Numb~  
  
Sydney stayed home from work for 3 days. She just couldn't deal with facing Sark, even though he had no idea who Irina Derevko was, or her daughter, SB. But Sydney knew. And she didn't want to know. Irina Derevko was her mother, who had supposedly died when she was very young. The fact that she was alive was a huge shock in itself, but the fact that Sark's father planned to kidnap her (Sydney) added to that shock.  
  
As soon as Sydney had gotten home she had called her father to tell him to get the CIA to add to the security assigned to her. She also had him watch Adrienne more carefully just in case they figured out that she also had a daughter. The only 2 people she talked to in those 3 days were her father and daughter. Vaughn never answered his cell when she tried to call him.  
  
Then on Thursday Sydney's CIA issue cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Vaughn.  
  
"Hey Vaughn."  
  
"Sydney, hey. I heard from your dad about what's going on. Listen, I think you should maybe get out of there now."  
  
*I'm tired of being what you want me to be.  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface*  
  
"Vaughn are you kidding me? Why the hell would you even think about pulling me out of this mission?"  
  
*Don't know what you're expecting from me.  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes*  
  
"Sydney it's just too dangerous."  
  
*Every step that I take is just another mistake to you*  
  
"Are you suggesting that I can't take care of myself? No I just think that you're being selfish Vaughn."  
  
*I've become so numb I can't feel you there.  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware.  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you*  
  
"SELFISH? Ha!" There was a pause.  
  
*Can't you see that you're smothering  
  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control*  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
*Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen right in front of you*  
  
Sydney heard a woman's voice in the background.  
  
"Honey bun who are you talking to?"  
  
"Alice? Not now sweetie it's not the time."  
  
Sydney almost laughed. She should've seen this coming.  
  
*Every step that I take is just another mistake to you  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take*  
  
"OK Vaughn well since you've gone back to Alice I'll just get it over with and say this-"  
  
*I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you*  
  
"We're over. Bye Michael. I'll see you around."  
  
She hung up before he could say anything back.  
  
*And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you*  
  
Sydney needed a run. She grabbed her Walkman off her dresser and her apartment key off the table in the hall.  
  
*I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you.*  
  
A piece of unopened mail caught her eye. She quickly ripped it open.  
  
~Annual Staff Party~ ~All Are Welcome~ ~8-Midnight~ ~This Friday~ ~121 W. St.~ ~Dress Fancy~ ~See you there!~  
  
*I've become so numb I can't feel you there.  
  
Is everything what you want me to be?*  
  
Sydney smiled. After all, girls have got to have fun.  
  
*I've become so numb I can't feel you there.  
  
Is everything what you want me to be?*  
  
TBC.??  
  
A/N: Well there you go! Sorry, I know the invitation is terrible but I didn't have a lot of time to think of one so that's what you get! REVIEW!! 


	7. Times Like These

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat this??? Just for those of you who feel like suing someone sometime in the near future. I don't own Alias! Never have, never will! *But I sure wish I did*  
  
A/N: OK! I'm not paying attention to the history of Mexico right now just so you can have (part*) of another lovely chapter. *By 'part' I mean I'm doing part of it in Spanish class and part of this. let's see my schedule. Probably English because we're typing stuff today so I can type it up instead of typing my paper which I already pretty much finished anyway. So here you go:  
  
A/N 2: The song I used for S/S dancing is Times Like These by Foo Fighters. I know it's not really a slow song and you probably wouldn't dance to it but the lyrics fit with the story so that works for me!!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~Breathing Again~  
  
~Chapter 7: Party~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
"Sydney honey, you made it! We've missed you so much at work but I guess you're feeling better now since you're here. Great dress by the way! I love it!"  
  
Sydney grinned. It was hard to feel terrible around Rebecca. Her happiness was infectious. And it was a great dress. Sydney was wearing a dark red halter dress that showed off her tan and fit in all the right places. After her break from work she ewanted to come bak to her co-workers looking good. And it seemed like it was working.  
  
"Hey Rebecca. Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh it's okay girl. But I think Aidan's been looking for you. Lucky girl."  
  
Sydney laughed. "Thanks Becca, I'll find him."  
  
Sark was out in the back where there was a dance floor set up, but no music was playing right then when Sydney came up beside him.  
  
"Hey," she whispered.  
  
He jumped slightly. "Hey Syd." He looked down at her and his face broke into a smile. "Well you certainly look beautiful. Not like you never do." He winked at her.  
  
Sydney blushed. "Thanks Aidan."  
  
"And you're lowing, too. What happened to you in those five days you took off? Something good I assume."  
  
Sydney loved how he didn't straight out ask her why she had taken those five days off. "Well yeah. My boyfriend and I broke up."  
  
"And this is a good thing? Most women I know would take even more time off if they just came out of a relationship."  
  
"Yeah well it's a good thing for me. I just don't know why I didn't dump him earlier."  
  
"Well if you're happy then that's all that matters." He put an arm around her bare shoulders hesitantly as the music started again. "Wanna dance?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "Sure."  
  
He led her out on the floor and put his hands around her waist, hers went around his neck. It felt just like old times.  
  
*I am a one way motorway  
  
I'm the one that drives away  
  
Then follows you back home  
  
I am a street light shining  
  
I'm a wild light blinding bright  
  
Burning off alone  
  
It's times like these you learn to live again  
  
It's times like these you give and give again  
  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
  
It's times like these time and time again  
  
I am a new day rising  
  
I'm a brand new sky  
  
To hang the stars upon tonight  
  
I am a little divided  
  
Do I stay or run away  
  
And leave it all behind?  
  
Its times like these you learn to live again  
  
Its times like these you give and give again  
  
Its times like these you learn to love again  
  
Its time like these, time and time again*  
  
When the song was over Sark held on to her waist.  
  
"Come on, let's go down to the water."  
  
Sydney nodded and followed behind him into the darkness.  
  
TBC.??  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: Well there you go! I'm going to try and post this now but I'm not sure if I can get to ff.net from my school. lots of firewalls. If the lyrics are wrong, it's not my fault: blame it on lyrics.astraweb.com!! I'm just kidding, don't go suing anyone!  
  
So anyway, you know the drill. REVIEW!!  
  
P.S. To Ori (who by the way leaves me lots of reviews for which I am very thankful!) - For the whole Sark torturing Vaughn thing. you'll have to wait and read the sequel *hint hint* if I keep the idea that I have running for it in my head. And the sequel will be coming sometime in the next month at the most cuz this story probably only has two more chapters!! 


	8. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah yet again blah blah I don't own Alias blah blah blah etc.  
  
A/N: Wow! I'm on a roll! This is like, what, the 4th chapter since Sunday? I already have Chapter 9 written (which will be the last!) but I probably won't have time to post it until later today! So enjoy this and I'll just keep you waiting!  
  
A/N: The song is 'The Saddest Song' by The Ataris. Just so you know.  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~Breathing Again~  
  
~Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
*Only two more days, until your birthday  
  
Yesterday was mine  
  
You'll be turning five  
  
I know what it's like, growing up without your father in your life  
  
So I pretend, I'm doing all I can  
  
And I hope someday you'll find it in your heart  
  
To understand  
  
Why I'm not around  
  
And forgive me for not being in your life  
  
I remember waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
Remember waiting  
  
For you to call  
  
Remember waiting there to find nothing at all  
  
I remember waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
Remember waiting  
  
For you to call  
  
Remember waiting there to find nothing at all  
  
Maybe someday  
  
You'll really get to know me  
  
Not just from letters read to you  
  
I pray I get the chance  
  
To make it up to you  
  
We've got a lot of catching up to  
  
So I pretend, I'm doing all I can  
  
And hope someday you'll find it in your heart  
  
To understand  
  
Why I'm not around  
  
And forgive me for not being in your life  
  
I remember waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
Remember waiting  
  
For you to call  
  
Remember waiting there to find nothing at all  
  
I remember waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
Remember waiting  
  
For you to call  
  
Remember waiting there to find nothing at all  
  
Forgive me!  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
I will make it up to you.*  
  
"Aidan, we need to talk." Sydney didn't want to say it but she knew he needed to know. It was time she told him.  
  
Sark looked at her as she took her head off his shoulder where it had been resting for the past half hour. The pair had been sitting silently, looking over the lake in the middle of the development where the party was.  
  
As Sark looked at Sydney, something clicked inside his mind. And he realized that he needed to tell her how he used to feel; how he still felt.  
  
Sydney opened her mouth but Sark stopped her before she could say anything.  
  
"Sydney, before you say whatever you're going to say, I need to tell you something first."  
  
"Are you sure it's that important Aidan?"  
  
"Yeah, Syd, it is." Sydney looked like she wasn't about to give up so Sark went on quickly. "Listen, Syd. That day when you walked out on me, I was so in love with you. And I stayed in love with you. Sydney. After you shut the door I made a promise to always love you. And I kept that promise."  
  
Sydney's brown eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe it."  
  
Sark looked hurt. "Well I guess I'll just go back to the party now." He started to get up but Sydney grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
She smiled. "I love you, too."  
  
Sark pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and she returned his kiss. Just as they were coming up for air, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Damn," she whispered, out of breath. Sark smiled at her as she dug her phone out of her coat pocket and flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sydney!" It was Jack Bristow, and he sounded worried, a rare emotion for him.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?"  
  
"She's gone. They took Adrienne."  
  
TBC.!!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! I love cliffhangers! But only in my own stories cuz I know what's happening next! As I said, the next chapter is the last but the sequel's already being planned. But if you want it you have to REVIEW!! Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink! 


	9. I'll Never Stop

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ALIAS!!  
  
A/N: Well here it is! The final chapter! Are you ready?!  
  
A/N 2: Just so you know what song I used- 'Follow Through' by Gavin DeGraw. I suggest you listen to it while reading. Oh and also, I was reading some Sarkney stuff earlier and I've been noticing that almost everyone uses Aidan as his first name. just an interesting fact there. Haha. Anyway, are you ready now?? Well I sure am. ENJOY as always!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~Breathing Again~  
  
~Chapter 9: I'll Never Stop~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
Sydney dropped her cell phone into the grass.  
  
"Oh my god." She muttered, and then started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Sark put his arms around her. "Baby what's wrong?"  
  
Sydney replied between sobs. "I should have explained this a while ago."  
  
"Syd, take a deep breath."  
  
"Listen, Aidan, I need to tell you the truth. Don't try and stop me, OK?"  
  
"Yeah OK Sydney."  
  
"That note we found from your dad: you translated it right?" Sark nodded. "OK well Irina Derevko? She's my mom."  
  
"So SB." Sark left his thought unfinished.  
  
"Is me. Yeah, that's right. Your father planned to kidnap me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Syd. But he obviously failed right?"  
  
"In a sense, yes. Listen Sark, you said that when we were in college, you loved me."  
  
"You meant the world to me Sydney. You still do."  
  
"Well then how come you never noticed anything?? You never realized that I worked for the CIA and all the time I didn't spend with you or at class was with them!" Sydney took a deep breath. "You didn't even realized that I was pregnant," she whispered.  
  
Sark's deep blue eyes widened. "What?" he gasped, too shocked to say anything else.  
  
"Yeah that's right Aidan. You have a nine-year-old daughter. She has blonde hair and brown eyes and your nose and my-" Sydney cut herself off, sobbing.  
  
"Sydney-"  
  
She jumped up. "NO Aidan! You wanna know what that phone call was about? That was my father telling me what happened to my daughter. Our daughter."  
  
Sark just stared at her. Sydney continued.  
  
"Because of some stupid grudge your father holds on my mother h e wanted to kidnap me. Since he couldn't, he went a generation down. To Adrienne. Your father just kidnapped his own granddaughter. Now isn't that ironic, Aidan?"  
  
The music from the party drifted over the lake.  
  
*Oh, this is the start of something good  
  
Don't you agree?  
  
I haven't felt like this in so many moons  
  
You know what I mean?  
  
And we can build through this destruction  
  
As we are standing on our feet  
  
So since you want to be with me  
  
You'll have to follow through  
  
With every word you say  
  
And I, all I really want is you  
  
For you to stick around  
  
I'll see you everyday  
  
But you have to follow through  
  
You have to follow through  
  
These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
  
They keep me in tune  
  
Oh look what I'm holding here in my fire  
  
This is for you  
  
Am I too obvious to preach it  
  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
  
So since you want to be with me  
  
You'll have to follow through  
  
With every word you say  
  
And I, all I really want is you  
  
For you to stick around  
  
I'll see you everyday  
  
But you have to follow through  
  
You have to follow through  
  
The words you say to me are unlike anything  
  
That's ever been said  
  
And what you do to me is unlike anything  
  
That's ever been  
  
Am I too obvious to preach it  
  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
  
So since you want to be with me  
  
You'll have to follow through  
  
With every word you say  
  
And I, all I really want is you  
  
For you to stick around  
  
I'll see you everyday  
  
But you have to follow through  
  
You have to follow through  
  
So since you want to be with me  
  
You'll have to follow through  
  
With every word you say  
  
And I, all I really want is you  
  
For you to stick around  
  
I'll see you everyday  
  
But you have to follow through  
  
You have to follow through  
  
You're gonna have to follow  
  
Oh, this is the start of something good  
  
Don't you agree? *  
  
Sydney turned around and ran off towards her car.  
  
It was time for her to go home.  
  
Sark watched the woman he loved leave him for the second time in his life. He spoke into the emptiness.  
  
"I love you, too, Syd. I'll never stop loving you. Ever."  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: Woohoo! IT'S OVER! Well, except for the sequel! But if you want the sequel. I NEED THE FEEDBACK!!! (that means, review!) 


End file.
